Need
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Ken finds himself in the same position he has been at every party lately. A little drunk, a little confused and in the arms of TK, but does he really mind? TaKen, yaoi, boyxboy love.


I love Ken, that is all I have to say. He really is great and I think he made this story. First POV up ahead. Enjoy!

...

Here I am again, sitting on the couch, his tongue lazily sweeping through my mouth like it's the most normal thing in the world. Which it probably is since he has done it so many times already. Every party we get invited to now I believe, as long as we are both there. I have no idea what he does at parties when I am not there and neither does he know what I do at parties when he's not there.

Not that I do anything. I don't have the guts to go up to someone else and see if I can seduce them into kissing me and frankly I don't really want to. I like kissing him way too much.

We shift a little, him now hovering over me slightly and his hand slowly rubbing my thigh up and down. We've been going further than just kissing lately and I wonder why. Not that I mind, not at all. His touches seem just right and it's like he knows my body completely. Of course he takes his time exploring it, stripping me off all my clothes and just letting his hands wander all over my naked skin. I can recall every event he forced me down into a shivering mess, unable to hold my body still anymore out of sheer pleasure.

I don't know why his touches have so much effect on me, making me lose control completely. It's scary sometimes and there were moments he just needed to hold me until I came down to the ground again.

It annoys me that I cannot make him lose control like that. While he seems so happy and cheerful in daily life, he is so emotionless when I touch him. The only time I really get to see something is when he reaches his peek and he comes. I stare into his blue eyes then and see an emotion flash through them I don't recognise. Not something I have seen on his face before.

Why must he be so perfect? It angers me sometimes, because I am jealous of it. He never seems to have a problem, except that time when he hit me. I was his problem and he hated me for everything I did. I still hate myself for it. But sometimes I wish I could do something like that again, make him angry again. So he would show me some real emotions again and not that fake smile he always puts on. I do love that smile though, even if it is fake.

'Hey, TK!' I hear someone yell, breaking me out of my trance. 'We have a new bottle of Tequila. Let's check it out.' I know the voice, but it doesn't really register in my brain. Who was that again?

He breaks the kiss, but lingers a little longer as if he was reluctant to do so and then turns his head away anyway, towards the source of the voice. Of course it was Davis. How could I not have recognised the loudness of his voice?

For a split second I wonder why Davis didn't ask me to drink, but maybe I am too far again already. Alcohol is definitely clouding my mind and with that little bit of lust mixed into it I am probably not doing so well. In my opinion TK doesn't look any better, but I can't see my own face. Like I really know what I look like at this point.

I don't hear TK giving a response, but maybe he just nodded. I can't see the small movements anymore or at least my vision doesn't pick them up. Apparently TK agreed on getting a drink since he stands up and it bothers me. So he would rather now drink than continue his ministrations? Leaving me all flustered and horny by myself? I spoke to soon. He extends his hand and offers me to help me up and without thinking I take it.

The kitchen is crowded, everyone standing around the small bar in the middle, staring at the fresh bottle of tequila. I can't remember how I got in the kitchen, but I feel a warm hand around mine and as I look to the side I see TK next to me, a soft smile on his face. Why does it seem different than normally?

People start to scream as the first shot glasses are filled and some take the first hits already. I can see Tai doing his and right after he slaps Matt on his ass while the blonde had been trying to drink his own shot. Of course it spills all over the floor and Matt hits Tai against the head out of annoyance and pushes him away. Izzy rolls his eyes at this whole event and I can't quite remember who have them was dating whom. I know one of them was dating the other, but was it Tai and Matt, Tai and Izzy or Matt and Izzy. It could all make sense now, but I am still horny so what do I really know.

A shot is offered to me and I take it greedily, wanting to join the weird fun the other guys just had, but TK takes it from me and hands it back. 'I think you've had enough for tonight. You do want to remember everything tomorrow, right?'

I guess he's right. I do want to remember tomorrow. I am not sure what I want to remember, but I do, so no more alcohol for me. But I am jealous of the fact that he does get the shot. Why isn't he as drunk as I am? He is taller than me, but he is definitely just as skinny. To prove my point I poke him in his stomach and he gives me a weird look. What, I can't poke him anymore now?

Someone passes by me and I stumble to the side, bumping into TK who wraps his arm around my waist to keep me upright. I try to find the person who just made me almost fall, but I was too late to see. My head isn't moving fast enough anymore. It does feel nice to have an arm around me though and TK's chest against my back is quite nice as well. Maybe I should just stay here and also rub my ass up and down against his lower regions. I'm still horny, why shouldn't he feel the same way?

And the response I get pleases me. His lips brush softly against my neck and I can feel his warm breath lingering on my skin. His hips push a little forward, trying to get some more attention. Such a dirty boy he is and of course the alcohol doesn't help either.

Someone walks up to us and it takes a few blinks before I realise it's Tai. He glances at me once before looking up at TK. 'I think Ken should get some sleep. He's pretty out of it,' the brunet comments and I don't really notice he was talking about me.

I feel TK nod against my neck, his lips still hover over my skin when he responds. 'Yeah, I was planning on that. I'll take him to my bedroom.' Oh, that's right. We were in TK's house tonight. I had forgotten about that. I should've looked around more and really see where he lives. We don't usually get together at his place and I don't remember ever being here before.

TK then gives me a soft push as I am staring up at the ceiling as if I can there find out what his house looks like and I stumble forward. Quickly he grabs my arm and leads me away from the kitchen towards probably his bedroom then.

'Don't do anything stupid, TK,' Tai calls after us and I have no idea what he's even talking about, but I do glance up at TK's face. Maybe the answer is there. His blue eyes are fixed forward and his lips were now a thin line. He seemed angry or frustrated or just something. It didn't feel right. Where was the fake smile? Where was the happy vibe that usually dripped off him?

He opens the door to his room and he leads me in, closing the door behind him. When he doesn't lead me further into his room and just leaves me standing in the middle of it, I turn around to look where he went. He was still leaning against the door, back pressed against the wood. His blue eyes glance right passed me, but I don't think he's actually seeing something.

Suddenly he opens his mouth to say something and I wonder what, because he somehow looks kind of confused and maybe a little sad. 'Ken, may I ask you something?' I only blink my eyes once in response and he takes this as a sign to proceed. 'You like it when I kiss you, right?'

I try to find the words to respond, but somehow I can't seem to speak anymore. So in response I just nod. I try meeting his eyes, but he glances down and nods as well, as if he considers my answer.

'And you also like it when I touch you, right?'

Somehow the questions seem strange and they scare me a little. I feel like I need to be closer to TK before he suddenly leaves me here all alone, so I take a step forward towards him and nod again. This time he does look up and I see him thinking over another question to ask. I take another step forward and I am now so close, I can feel his body heat.

'W-what about me? Do you like me?'

My breath hitches in my throat. The question shocks me and I don't know how to respond. I feel my cheeks heating up, staining them a bright red, so noticeable against my pale skin. I want to hide my face and the only thing I can do is bury my head in the hollow of his neck. So that is exactly what I do as I wrap my arms around his waist. And then I nod. Just for a short moment, but I know he notices.

His arms close around me and he holds me a little closer to his body. 'Okay, okay, okay,' he says and it almost sounds like a chant. He shifts me a bit and suddenly I am staring right up into his eyes again and I can see him smiling down at me. At least I gave the right answer then. 'That's good,' he continues as he lowers his head towards my face and lays his nose against mine.

Suddenly his lips are on mine and the kiss feels so different than before. No lazy tongue sweeping through my mouth. No, this feels so much better. I don't even fully comprehend why, but I actually want to join in, taste him, feel him. I slip my tongue inside his mouth and a groan bubbles up out of his throat. I never usually do that, letting him do everything he wishes to do to my body. But I will do more this time.

I can feel us stepping over new boundaries, taking things further again and somehow we are both very eager to do so. TK leads us to his bed, it being neatly made as if he was expecting someone here or maybe he just expected people to come trash his room during the party. It wouldn't be a first.

We break the kiss for a moment and my shirt almost gets torn off, the buttons falling off due to the force the blonde uses. But I won't be outdone. My hands start clawing at his back, trying to get his shirt off and I am sure I leave many marks, but he doesn't seem to care at all, another groan slipping off his lips.

I feel like a sobered up a bit, but I am not sure why. Maybe the questions scared me enough or maybe his wandering hands are doing the trick.

The back of my knees hit his bed and I tumble backwards, pulling TK along with me. We waste no time and get down on the bed, feet at the end and head at the upper part. Before my head even hits the pillow, his lips are on mine again. My arms immediately wrap themselves around his neck, my hands buried in his thick blond hair and I hold onto him as if my life depends on it. It feels strange that there is this sudden wild attraction between us or maybe I have been ignoring it all this time. Maybe TK liked me all this time and that's why he kissed me at every party when he got the chance instead of just looking for a good time. But why, why would he like me?

His fingers fumble with the button on my pants, unable to unbutton it without looking. With a growl he breaks the kiss and leans back to look at what he's doing. I watch him, propping myself up on my elbows, as he starts pulling down my pants and for a second he looks at me, a big smile on his face and his blue eyes holding a naughty gleam.

The jeans get thrown away, boxers being pulled off along with it, and now lay forgotten on the floor. The cold air hits my skin, but soon I find something warm trailing up my naked thigh. His tongue sliding over my skin, closer and closer to its target.

But it's not what I want. No, I want something else. I push him back up and lean forward as well, desperately fumbling with his jeans now. I need him to get out of those pants. I need him naked. I just need him, right now.

He helps me getting his pants off and he carelessly throws them to the side, his eyes more focused on me than on what he is doing there. I can see some amusement in there, like he enjoying my desperation, but I can also see something else. The same need I am feeling. We both need this. We both have been waiting for this. Every evening just foreplay to get to this point.

With a heavy sigh I let myself flop down on the bed again and I close my eyes, ready to just feel him now, getting him as close as possible. I feel him hovering over me, looking at me and then a hand slides up my thigh again, pushing it to the side and slightly up to give himself some room. His body settles in between my legs and I can feel his erection pressed against abdomen, right next to my own.

A hand slides over my ass cheek and it suddenly really hits me where this is going. Slowly I open my eyes and stare right into a pair of blue ones. He seems so calm and somehow truly happy. It makes me feel at ease. A whimper escapes my lips when I feel a finger pressing against my hole, begging for entrance almost. I don't know when he did it, but his finger feels cold, telling me he at least slicked them up with lube.

The rest goes by in a haze. The first finger slips in and I remember moaning because of it. I don't really know why, because the feeling wasn't necessarily pleasurable. It was more the idea of what was going to happen and more with whom. As more fingers are added, more moans ripple of my lips. It feels strange and I am not sure if I like the sounds I am making, but I am unable to stop it. They just force themselves out, needing to let TK know how much I am enjoying this.

The fingers leave my body and a shiver runs down my spine, the anticipation of what is about to come almost killing me.

He aligns himself with my now prepared entrance and I wrap my legs around his waist to keep some sort of control of what is going to happen. My arms go back around his neck and his chest is now pressed against mine.

Our eyes never leave each other as he slowly begins to push in. It does hurt, but I don't care. I can take the pain, because I know it will leave soon. And it will be worth it in the end. Because it's with TK and TK is somehow special.

When he's fully inside, I do need to adjust and he needs to hold still, so I keep my legs firmly wrapped around his waist, making him unable to move. I pull him into another kiss to distract him and maybe also myself. It's our lazy kiss, his tongue slowly sweeping through my mouth. But this time something is different, because my tongue is softly rubbing against his, coaxing him to do more than just that.

And then he suddenly begins to move and I need to break the kiss just to let out that single moan. His lips stay close to mine though and I can feel his breath playing all over my face. His breathing has quickened a bit and I realise it takes everything from him to not just pick up a pace and fuck me until he's done. TK would never do that, he's too special to do such a thing.

Slowly he slides back in and my hips move down with him as soon as he brushes slightly over a spot I had never felt before. He needed to do that again.

'Faster,' I breathe out and it is the first word I have said ever since I got drunk. I can tell he likes the word as a groan escapes his lips and he moves out again, only to slide back in a little faster. He hits it again and a louder moan leaves my lips. He kisses me again and I wonder if it's because he wants to or because he wants to keep the noise down. I can imagine others hearing me soon enough. I don't think I really care. Then everyone knows TK had sex with me and therefore in my opinion belongs with me.

His body is still pressed against mine, but between his stomach and mine is my erection and with every thrust he gives, his body slides over it, creating the most amazing friction. His thrusts become faster and harder and I can't take this much longer. His lips are still closed over mine, drinking up every sound I make, because I think at this point I am just screaming.

I feel like crying as all the feelings wash over me. I don't understand it, because I have never felt this way. That's why TK is special. He makes me feel things I never even realised I could.

Another thrust and I know it won't take long now. A warmth spreads all through my body and settles nicely in my abdomen. My hands start clawing at his back again, leaving many fresh marks. I feel desperate now, desperate for the end to come, to let it hit me.

I can't hold it in anymore. I throw my head back, breaking the kiss TK had me captured in and I scream one last time. My orgasm ripples through my body and it starts shivering. Even as he is still pushing in to me, I can't stop my body from shaking. My body is so sensitive to every touch, that it doesn't know how to respond anymore and it feels amazing.

His thrusts become erratic and his breaths are mixed in with soft groans. His focus is somewhere else now and I know he's almost there now. I still haven't stopped shivering and soft whimpers are now leaving my lips. I wait for him to come and then his body becomes rigid. His hips stay close to my body and with a few deep thrusts he comes.

I can't stop looking at him, all these emotions flashing through his eyes he somehow manages to keep open. I grasp him tightly again and pull him as close as possible. As if he understood he wraps his arms around me as well and he waits until the last shivers leave my body, because it was what I needed. Comfort.

We can't lay there in peace for a long time, because suddenly the door slams open and Tai looks at us, hands in his side in an arrogant matter. We don't even have time to catch our breaths, but TK does manage to get a part of his sheets to cover our lower halves.

'Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid? The guy is drunk out of his mind.' His finger is pointed at me and I realise then that this was what Tai had been talking about before. How long had TK wanted to do this already?

TK sighs softly and his breath tickles the skin on my neck. I see he closed his eyes and I am curious to what he will answer. I know my opinion doesn't matter anyway, because Tai will just think it will be a drunk talking. 'He is not drunk, okay? I have been paying attention to what he's been drinking all night and I know how much he can't handle. I've been beside him through every drinking party we had, trust me, I know.' He glares at the figure standing in the doorway and it seems like he is trying to push Tai away with some sort of telekinetic powers. Like he has them…

'It doesn't matter if he is drunk or maybe a little tipsy. How do you know for certain that he didn't just push some boundaries away he normally wouldn't have,' Tai response and I feel TK still in my arms.

Without really thinking about it and without really looking at anyone, I respond. 'Because TK is special and he just knows these things. He always knows what I need and how I need it and why I need it, because it's TK that I need,' I state plainly and it feels like the whole room falls completely silent.

Tai never responses to my words. He just slowly closes the door and leaves us alone again and it feels kind of nice that no one is talking anymore. TK is still in my arms and after a few minutes of silence he lifts himself up a little and looks at me. Our faces are just inches apart and I feel like kissing him, but I know there was a different reason why he leaned up.

'Ken, may I ask you another question?' Again I just blink, because why do we really need words? I just said a bunch of them a few minutes ago and I am happy they came out right, I think. 'Will you be my boyfriend?' he asks softly, a slight real smile on his face.

A blush spreads over my cheeks again and I shyly look away, but I can help but let a smile form on my lips. Why does he make me feel all these different things?

I nod one last time that evening.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think of this one!


End file.
